Life Changes With Just One Kiss
by Kaisha Binks
Summary: Rated R- for later chapers full of badlagugae crude humor and the accasional sexual seen, oh and becasue i love Draco and Herm romance, stories and without sex you can not have romance! lol haha Well READ AND REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU! ( sigh i finally
1. The Kiss

Hermione said good buy to Ron, as Harry and her self made their ways to the headmaster, for the head and prefect's meeting. Looking around Hermione realized who the other head was; she knew it when she saw him and the headmaster conversing, or more like arguing, Malfoy. With a sigh she made her presence known by walked up nest to the slythern prince. "Headmaster." Hermione smiled

"Aaa, Hermione my dear, every one, the heads of the school are Miss. Granger, and Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore smiled as he nodded his head, he was pleased with his choices.

The prefects groaned they all knew the Granger and Malfoy hated each other, and there friends, what a year this was going to be. Hermione decided to get to the library before going to see her room she felt she needed books to comfort her about having to live with such a prat for the whole school year. Draco gave one of his all class smirks and wondered to the heads room.

Hermione sat in the library, her breath was slow and short as she read a large book that she found with in the library's walls. She heard foot steps headed towards her, but she ignored them. J_ust some one passing by no big deal _she thought. Suddenly she felt a cold stair on her neck; she also realized the foot steps had stopped. With a gulp she turned.

Looking down at her was none other then Draco Malfoy him self. His eyes gazed at her, his death stair made her shiver. She looked at him with detest; "what do you want Malfoy? I'm trying to read." Her voice was strict and warning; she wished he would just curl up and die.

"Juts to bug you little mud blood" Draco sneered, as he turned and walked a way, his thoughts were clear in his mind _She has become very beautiful over the last few years, her brown eyes, her deep golden brown hair, her nice figure, ummm, HOLD ON! She is the mud blood, Potters lover, no I can't... I refuse to have feelings for her I refuse!!!! _With a sigh he headed for the heads room. Hermione was head that way shortly after, she did not want to deal with any more problems today, hopefully Malfoy was asleep or out fucking someone, so she did not have to deal with him.

With one more sigh Hermione reached the heads painting and spoke the password "Lucky." The picture of her and Draco standing far apart from each other swung opened. In side was a large common room with sofas surrounding a fire place and a small kitchen and dining area, all dressed in red and green and kind of Christmassy.

Hermione's eyes were large, it was beautiful, and she sighed as she stepped through the picture and headed for the staircase that was covered with a red and gold carpet. She made it up to steps before she head the picture open once more, she turned to see Him, Malfoy standing there looking at her. "Hey Granger, nice digs," He smirked, "I guess this stair case is mine?" He asked sarcastically. He smirked at the oxblood then began to walk up the green and silver carpeted stairs.

Hermione turned with a shake of her head as she once again begin to walk up her stair case. She opened the door at the top of the stair; her name was in graved on the front of it. Hermione smiled gently as she pushed the door opened revealing a large room. The room was dressed in reds and gold, the large king sized bed, with red covers and gold sheets. Glass double doors open to a large balcony. Hermione decided to take a look at that, so she opened the doors the black rail that protected her from falling was beautifully engraved with griffins.

Hermione looked around she realized Draco also had a balcony. Oh there he was lying on a hammock; his eyes were directed right at her. Her thoughts were to her self but boy were they strong; _Look at him sitting there, he is so hot, he has become much better looking since he let his slicked back blonde hair fall in his face. _She sighed, the shook her head what was she think Malfoy? Hot? No never. Never! She turned and walked back in to her room, not bothering to close the glass doors.

The next thing that drew her attention was that she needed to take a shower, after being on that train with Ron and Harry, a shower would be better than any thing. She grabbed a towel and headed for the bath room that connected the head boy and girl rooms. The bath room was very large, decorated in gold and silver, it was really pretty. Her red towel rested on a rail right out side of the large shower, she stepped in after removing all of her clothing.

Draco, Smirked after Hermione walked back in side of the castle, she shook his skull and did the same. he closed is doors behind him, his room was much like the one he had at home, a large kind sized bed with serpents carved on the bed posts, and green covers and silver sheets black walls and green carpet, with dark wood furnishings.

He heard the shower running and decided to play a little game with the mudblood, so he walked in to the bathroom with out knocking, and Hermione, almost screamed, but instead she just yelled at him as he leaned against the wall.

"MALFOY! I'M IN HERE! YOU NOT ALLOWED TO BE IN HERE WHEN I AM GET OUT OUT OUT!!!! YOU IGORANT PRAT!"

Her voice was deep and demanding as Draco just smirked. "No I don't think I will." he shrugged as he sat down his back on the wall as he watched her bodies out line though the glass door, you could not see much more then the out line of her body. So he felt no shame in looking at her. He heard Hermione sigh, she had given up there was no use is trying any more. She knew he would win in all the battles they fought this year, all of them.

When she was finished with her shower, she sighed as she peeked out of the showers door looking to see witch way Draco was facing. He realized what she was doing so he turned around so she could get the towel. With a smiled she stepped from the shower and grasped her towel and quickly dried her self and dressed while Draco sat facing the wall. "Are you done yet?" Draco sneered.

"Why yes I am" Hermione spoke nicely, in a torturing way. Draco stood to see her in a tight black muggle out fit, she wore a black many skirt and a black tank-top. He smiled him could not help him self he actually smiled at her... with out realizing it he took a few steppes toward her and kissed her lips lightly... Hermione stepped back quickly. "D...D.... Draco? Why did you just do that?"

Draco turned pink for a short moment, then he came to his senses, this was the mud blood come on. "Just messen with you Granger." he gave a smirk then walked from the bath room in to his own. Hermione followed him her anger steaming, she wanted to strangle him.....

A/N

Disclaimer, this one is for the whole story so I don't have to put it here every chap. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER if I did why would i be using a free fan fiction site??

Ooh ok I know I suck at writing you don't have to tell me but you can if you want. Umm I like reviews so please do that :) thanks.


	2. A Party?

((From chap 1)) Draco turned pink for a short moment, then he came to his senses, this was the mudblood come on. "Just messen with you Granger." he gave a smirk then walked from the bath room in to his own. Hermione followed him her anger steaming, she wanted to strangle him.....(( He he))

Hermione caught his attention with a snicker. Making him turn towards her... she almost busted out laughing as he faced her... "What?" He asked annoyed at her laugh, it was so cute yet evil. Pure and utter evil. Hermione tilted her skull to one side as if she was a small dog, confused and disbelieving. She then reached her arm back and popped him in the jaw making him fall to the floor.

"I'm not just some little mudblood you can mess with Malfoy. I've changed." Hermione spat at him, and then she turned and walked to the bath room then threw it to her room. Swaying her hips teasingly the whole way, Draco almost drooled then he pulled his self together. _She is the mudblood I can't be drooling over a mudblood. She is a bitch though, mad my jaw hurts, and she ruined my pretty skin. I mean some on I spend a lot of time making my self look perfect for a reason. Humm oh well at least I know she is getting a thought skin on her self, instead of being so book wormish. Wormish... is that even a word? I guess it is now... oh well i will have to find new ways to toucher her, i mean the sudctive way is really... fun... but what happens if my feelings get stronger for her? what happens if.... _his thoughts were interrupted by a loud _bang bang bang_ the noise paused.... then there it was again, it was coming from Hermione's room... he stood and walked thought the bath room to her closed door.

Draco knocked on the door loudly. Hermione spoke. "GO a way I DON'T what you in here!" Draco did not listen he just walked right in. he looked at her she was putting posters and picture all over her walls. She was covering the girly red walls with black and blues, posters of fairies and other such creatures. Had she gone insane this room was beautiful, and she was making it... look... like a punk rocker live there? Draco looked around seeing all that Hermione had done. She had a base lying over her bed. She played? He did not know she played base. That's odd. Draco shook his head.

"What in hells name are you doing to this room?"

"I, Sir" she spoke sarcastically "Am giving this room my own... dark touch. I'm sick of the girly stuff I am always given so I changed my self over the summer. Avoiding Harry and Ron most of the time and out at clubs and bars getting my self in by using my body, my cozen suggested it... and she is real smart, she might come to Hogwarts, she should be here by winter break. If you must know." there was another _bang bang_, Hermione looked at Draco, and he looked back at her... both kind of nodded as they walked down the stair case to the common room.

Hermione let out a sigh when she saw a school owl banging her wings in to the window trying to get in. With a short squeak from the owl got Draco's attention, so he opened the window letting the owl rush in. Hermione took the letter from Draco and the owl with a smile. She read it out loud.

"Dear Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger,

We are pleased to inform you, that you classes for the first 3 weeks of school will be suspended. This will give you time to plan the Halloween dance and your costumes. The two of you must go together. I do not want fuss about this I do not have the time at the moment to see either of you. So owl me if there are any complications. Thank you.

Sincerely,

Headmaster"

When she finished, Draco stood and threw a table over, cursing under his breath. Hermione just shook her head at him as she straightened up the desk he had knocked over. "Draco that's not going to help at all, the headmaster does what he does for reasons, pulse look at the bright side we have 3 weeks with out classes."

She crumpled the letter and threw it in the trash then walked over to Draco. Grabbing his hand she pulled him over to the couch and sat him down, and then she got paper and a pen. "Ok, now lets hurry with the party plans, and when we go to hogsmade then we can find out what kind of costumes." Draco shook his skull what was he getting him self in to? why had he ever tryed to become head he knew he was going to end up with this twit.

A/N: Hey every one, thanks starcatcher-girl for the review! I want to keep writing but I would like to get more reviews before I do.... so yeah review! Tell me what you think. My disclaimer is on the first chap.


	3. Party Plans

(((From Chap. 2))) She crumpled the letter and threw it in the trash then walked over to Draco. Grabbing his hand she pulled him over to the couch and sat him down, and then she got paper and a pen. "Ok, now let's hurry with the party plans, and when we go to hogsmade then we can find out what kind of costumes." Draco shook his skull what was he getting him self in to? Why had he ever tried to become head he knew he was going to end up with this twit?

With a sigh Draco shook his skull "it'll be faster if I go to get the costumes and you plan, don't argue." He smirked and walked to the fire place "Hogsmade" he disappeared leaving Hermione in the common room. Hermione sighed gently and relaxed a bit then begin writing what the party was going to be about;

**Halloween Part Plans**

Dress Code

1. Can be broken largely; just make sure you cover most of the 'privet' parts.

2. Must ware a costume, Ladies try to make it classy like a dress or skirt or some like clubbing paints?

Food

1. Just some snacks and little finger food like chips

2. Drinks, muggle pop, some punch, and water

Other

1. Of course it's for 4th years thought 7th years.

With a sigh, she realized Draco had not returned with their costumes, and she was regretting letting him leave to find costumes for them, he'd probably find the slutiest out fit he could for her. She smirked and layed down on the couch stretching. Her thoughts on Draco, and the costumes slowly drifted from her mind as she fell a asleep, relaxing, she shivered now and again it was cold, but her sleep was so deep she had not awoken because of it.

With another large flash Draco returned, but Hermione still slept. he placed the costumes on a near by chair, hers a black real low V neck tank top with a real short school girl skirt and some thigh high black lace up boots. His was a black muscle shirt and some real baggy black jeans with straps and chains hanging form them. The shoes he got fro him were a pair of black and red Vans. Skaters of course are what they would go as. He laughed gently when he saw her laying there. He studies her features they were beautiful, her soft skinned face her smooth ruby lips. He shook his skull no no no he was not allowed to think like that, after she was the mudblood. With a small sigh he covered her body with a blanket, and kissed her forehead. Then sat on the loveseat drifting in to his own sleep.

Hermione awoke, her mind full of sudden thoughts, _were was she? In her room, no. The common room. Yes. Had Draco came home? _She looked over at him sleeping. _Yep there he is. Had he been the one to put the blanket around her? No, wait, he had to have been no one else was allowed in there common room._ With a sigh she looked over at the outfits, just as she expect something sluty, Oh well she'd have to deal with it there was no time for debate the dace would come to in a few days. She awoke Draco with a little shake and a whisper. "Draco, you need to get up, we have a meeting with Dumbledore today." Draco opened his eyes quickly to see Hermione closed to his face, he gently kissed her lips then turned a way._ What why the hell did I have to do that why why why why why!!! I think I might love her... no i can't she is a mudbloo a mud blood that's all i can't it's not allowed!!! _ He laughed and stood "Why did you..." She asked but he spoke before she could finish "I thought I better get one last kiss before you kill me because of the out fit I bought you." HE gave one of HIS smirks and show her the out fit she just shook her skull

"You really enjoy making me look like a slut don't you?" she asked still shaking her skull. "Yep! It's the only way we are going to the school dace." he laughed and grabbed the party plans and Hermione's hand. "Now let's go see that idiot of a headmaster..." he smirked pulling her out of the common room.

Dumbledore smile as Hermione handed him the party plans. "Good to see you two together." he smiled looking at their entwined hands. Hermione quickly let go, but Draco snatched up her hand again, the headmaster needed to figure they would just be friends so no more of this forced time together was needed. Hermione did not fight Draco's hand to his surprise she just squeezed it tightly. Dumbledore smiled with glee, his eyes twinkling. "Well off with you two then back to your common room don't forget to do your rounds in the next few hours. and stay together danger always lurks." he when serious for a moment before pushing them out of his office as McGonagall came from behind the book case and kissed Dumbledore's lips lightly.

Draco and Hermione walked back to the common room still hand in hand. Draco could no longer help him self he pushed her into the shadows and kissed her gently on the lips, in stead of her slapping him or pulling a way she returned the favor. Soon they were kissing and nipping at each other leaving marks and so forth on the others body soon they had returned to there common room, forgetting about their rounds, both were now laying in Draco's bed. Hermione had stopped him before it had gone too far, she knew he did not lover her, or so she thought.


	4. Sex is good

A/N: Oooohhh I'm introducing my new character!

(End of chapter 3) Draco and Hermione walked back to the common room still hand in hand. Draco could no longer help him self he pushed her into the shadows and kissed her gently on the lips, in stead of her slapping him or pulling a way she returned the favor. Soon they were kissing and nipping at each other leaving marks and so forth on the others body soon they had returned to there common room, forgetting about their rounds, both were now laying in Draco's bed. Hermione had stopped him before it had gone too far, she knew he did not lover her, or so she thought. (Yeah)

Draco awoke, Hermione next to him, he strained to remember if they had shagged. Nope. "Damn it all to bloody hell." He sighed at the disappointment. He shook his head a little bit. _Why do I wanna shag this girl so bad? Love, nope thats defiantly not it, maybe because she is so sexy, and because it would piss potter off, YEP! That's it! To piss potter off...._ Draco got out of the bed his slivery boxers rested on his hips. He walked to the bath room brushed his teeth and hoped in to the shower just as Hermione awoke.

Standing Hermione shook her head. She had a massive head ech, and the night was a blur. When she realized she was in Draco's room she had to think about what had happened. With a quick sigh of relief that she remembered stopping him before any thing went to far. Her head turned at the smell of vanilla, _he smelt so good_. She remembered with a dreamy sigh, and then quickly caught her self.

As Draco jumped out of the shower and placed his towel around his waste, covering his lovely parts. His muscular stomach and chest making him look tone and strong. He walked back in to his room, and gave Hermione a small smile, then began to get dressed. "You know, no one can know about this? Right...." His voice was simple not his usual commanding voice and not rude, just a few simple words.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "I would not have it any other way my sweet." She walked out of his room's door and a crossed the bathroom into her room, smiling all the while. She closed and locked her door with a spell that could only be undone by her wand. She began to discard her clothing, removing every thing that had begun to smell like Draco. She placed a red robe that had kisses all over it around her body. Then she grabbed a red and gold towel want unlocked her door and took her shower.

Draco could not help him self, he had to at least get a peak of that body of hers with out the clothing. He snuck into the bath room, quietly moving towards the partly see thought shower door. She had her eyes closed as she rinsed the soap from her hair. He moved the door opened a bit, making Hermione shiver because of the sudden breeze. He was in awe she was beautiful, even with out her clothing. Suddenly the door slammed shit and Draco was on the floor. Hermione screamed.

A large man had a hold of Draco's shirt collar. He had thrown him to the floor, and had licked his wand to shut the shower door. Hermione was cowering in the shower. The man spoke. "It's ok Madame Ganger, it's just me Ayden taking care of this magglet that was peaking in on you." His voice was deep and full of love. Hermione smiled a bit and finished her shower, as Ayden locked Draco in his room.

Draco sat in his room trying to find out who the hall this guy was, and why he call Granger Madame. Was she like a wizard's cult or something? No not Granger she was too good for illegal stuff. Hermione finished getting dressed, she had picked out a black tank top that hugged her breast tightly and a pair of wranglers that fit her form radiantly. Ayden unlocked one of the doors, and held the door opened for Hermione. She walked in and over to Draco, a smile on her lips.

"I know I'm fine no need to peak in on me." She gave him one of HIS smirks she had the nerve to use HIS smirk on HIM SELF! Not fare totally out of the question. Hermione turned and headed for the door, but Draco grabbed her wrist. Pulling her towards him as he stood to look at her, Ayden took a step forward, but Hermione shook her head at him. "Yes Draco, what is it?" She looked at him smiling.

"Well, M'love, you can't just say good bye and not give me a kiss now can you?" Hermione shook her head a bit as he pulled her close so there bodies were touching, there hips grinding in to each others. "We just can't have that." Draco used his seductive voice, luring Hermione in. He rested his lips on her gracefully; she placed her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

He bit her lip gently asking for entrance to her mouth, she granted. There tongs swirling around in each others mouth. Exploring each other with there hands, and lips. Ayden closed the door after they had made there way to the bed. He stood right out side just incase Madame Granger needed him.

Draco and Hermione were caught up in each others passion for hours. Exploring each others bodies. Draco's kisses went from Hermione's lips to her jaw bone to her neck, down to her breasts were he left her a few hickies then he moved his lips lower down her stomach, until they were both clothes less. Draco's shirt and jeans on the floor his boxers in the bed, Hermione's tank top and bar on the floor her jeans there next to his, her thong on the bed.

Hey now were entangled in each others body. Hermione screaming... "DRACO, Oh DRACO!" every few moments, and he would smile, he was happy she could reach her peak so quickly and over and over, it was very odd. He had never met a girl that could do that over and over. Finally, she took over power and role over so she was on top. Draco took a breath in as she made him push in to her harder. Pound in to her body, her kisses running all over his stomach and chest. His neck and lips, all covered in kisses. Finally He could no longer help him self, this was the firs time he had ever screamed a girls name during sex, he usually did not enjoy it, it was just something to do when he got bored. He screamed. "Fuck HERMIONE!" Hermione collapsed on him. He rested his arms around her. Both relaxing now.

Ayden opened the door a few hours after the screams had stopped. Draco was awake, Hermione was sleeping. Draco's arms rested around her, his eyes opened so much was on his mind. _Madame Hermione, a great lover, a wonderful girl.... No woman. She was perfect in every way, but the muggle parents. That was something that Draco was worried about, what would happen if his father found out he had feelings for a mud blood. Hell what would the other slytherns say? _

((A/N::::: Hey!!!! I'll start updating more!!))


End file.
